


Nightmares

by NoraPenblood



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Because I needed it, Gen, M/M, fluffy fluff, just sleepy cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraPenblood/pseuds/NoraPenblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dedan needs a day off and an Elsen has a bad dream.</p><p>EDIT: this may be exported to my sfw account</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for errors, it is 1:20 in the morning.

Dedan would very rarely allow himself a chance to relax. He was much too busy for that, much too overworked. He ruled his zone with the finesse and violence that was needed of one of the Queen’s own. Yes, he admired his title more than anything, he loved the power and respect. It was the upmost honor that had been bestowed on him by his merciful ruler.  
However, even a man of his stature could become overly stressed. Especially now, when whispers circulated through his usual sources. Uneasiness had settled over the zones, a kind of sourness in the smoky air. It was the feeling you got before a thunderstorm – the atmosphere was thick with something to come. And from what he had heard, it was a great and terrible something, indeed.  
With these thoughts heavy in his mind and heart, he settled into his chair, listening to the familiar creak as it took his weight. There was relief in that, in the familiarity. Things were the same for now, even if they would change later.  
As he relaxed, there is a soft tapping at the door to his office. He lets out a frustrated sigh, looking toward the door, “Yeah, come in. This better be good.” He grumbled. 

The door opened slowly, a thin little Elsen poking his head in. He was already shaking slightly and a thread of smoke escaped his lips as he wheezed. He seemed frightened, moreso than usual. “Ah- ah, hello, sir! I…” He frowns and steps inside fully, rubbing his arm with his other hand. “I had a nightmare, sir.” He mumbled quietly.  
Dedan only blinked at the small creature for a few moments before heaving a sigh. These little shits would be the death of him. They didn’t know how to solve their own problems, always coming to him at the slightest problem. He rubbed a temple with one long claw. “A nightmare?”  
The Elsen flinched at his tone, shrinking back towards the door, eyes wide and smoke slipping from his lips. “Yes… Yes sir… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have bothered y-“ 

Dedan cuts him off, raising one large hand to silence him. “No, no, it’s fine. Come here.” He pushed back from the desk slightly, rising to his feet. He was not always cruel to his little lackeys, he knew they’d go burnt so easily under pressure. No, he had to be careful, give each one the coddling they needed without going so far as to spoil them. 

The Elsen stepped forward hesitantly, looking up at him with big, dark eyes. Dedan closed the gap between them with only two long strides before he knelt down and gathered the little creature into his arms. He pulled him into a hug, a feather-light gesture for someone who was capable of snapping necks. 

Immediately, the Elsen calmed, shutting his eyes with an airy sigh as he rested against Dedan’s firm chest. He was at ease with his ruler’s kindness, knowing it was well earned. He must be such a good worker to deign such nice treatment! 

Dedan picked up the little Elsen, carrying him back to his desk and sitting down, letting him sit in his lap. He let out another sigh as he cradled him close, curling long fingers through pale hair. This was alright. It was almost relaxing, in its own way. He was able to focus on the little creature in his arms – frail, shivering, heart hammering like a bird’s- rather than the doom he had begun feeling so constantly. He allowed his eyes to slip shut, resting his head back.

Soon enough, the Elsen had dozed off in his arms and Dedan was quick to follow, snoring loudly as he slipped into a fitful rest. Work would wait for tomorrow, he had no doubt of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you liked this, my blog is striderfvcker.tumblr.com
> 
> My SFW ao3 account is http://archiveofourown.org/users/striderfvcker/pseuds/striderfvcker
> 
> and if you feel like buying me a coffee: [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A850LD4)


End file.
